Kyla
A friend of mine on Deviantart drew me a pup as a gift to use as a crush for Rubble- and here she is~ Kyla is a first generation pup belongs to Tundrathesnowpup. She's an adult in the future generation universe- She does not meet the PAW Patrol until second generation, she is Mayor Goodway's security dog, not a part of the PAW Patrol When she was little, Kyla was the youngest of her litter- raised with four brothers, three of them constantly teasing her for not being aggressive enough. The kindest brother, Rosco, was always by her side, claiming that they didn't need to be vicious and rude in order to be a good watch dog. They would always sneer and ignore the two pups. She and her brothers were all eventually adopted, but she never seemed to stay in a home for very long....It was always a different reason....Oh she could hurt the new baby!, She's too soft to be a watch dog, The new apartment doesn't accept big dogs ...She had heard it all too much. By the time she was 3 years old, she had landed herself in a foster home. It wasn't a bad place, it felt nice there. There were other dogs to play with, plenty of food...But she longed for a family to call her own, so when Mayor Goodway found her, she was ecstatic to be chosen out of all the pups there. The Mayor was giving her treats and head scratches, and she even had a little friend! Kyla sniffed the pink purse at her side, then sneezed. She was allergic to feathers, but couldn't help but adore the little face staring at her from up in the bag. They were on their way back home from the Foster place in FoggyBottom when a thief attempted to steal Mayor Goodway's bag, with Chickaletta inside! Angry, Kyla leapt after the burglar, pouncing on him and grabbing the purse before it could hit the ground. She eagerly eased it to the sidewalk and kept herself ontop of the man, who groaned under her. Grateful, The Mayor decided that instead of giving Kyla to her niece and nephew, she would keep her as her own pet, her personal security pup. Kyla was very thrilled to have a loving new home. While exploring the town, Kyla had the fortunate experience to run into Rubble while he was playing with his teammates' puppies in the park. She was smitten by his nurturing behavior and how kind he was, and eagerly accepted when he asked her to take her around town as a tour/date. After that night, Kyla and Rubble became very close, and got married shortly after. After some events with Sage and Ravage, Rubble and Kyla decide to adopt Ravage's brother, Pyro, after he rats out his brother for cheating and is disowned by his father in public, around everybody. A few months after the incident, Kyla had her own large litter of puppies: Garnet, Granite, Marble, Pebble, Boulder, and Dozer . Once she's able to get back to work- Kyla takes on young Adelmo as her trainee and she loves having someone out on rounds with her, treating him like another son. She eventually reunites with two of her brothers as well, Rosco and Hagrid, and the siblings re-connect and become closer as a family. It isn't long before her young pups are all grown up and have pups of their own, giving Kyla happy, loving grandpups to spoil and dote over. Kyla is a black and tan Rottweiler with a light orange and pink bow on her left ear. She has a similar light orange collar with a golden security tag with a star in the middle. She has a stubby tail and hazel eyes. When she's married to Rubble, she wears a golden pin with his badge on it and a small R inscription. On Rubble's collar is a mini version of Kyla's badge, but with a tiny gem K in the middle of the Star. On a regular basis, Kyla is a huge pup at heart. She’s goofy, friendly, and very warm to everyone she meets, as she knows that not a lot of people like the look of a bigger dog and find her terrifying; which is good for her job; but she also knows the pain of rejection just based off her appearance. She can get a bit snarky when irritated, but overall is incredibly kind-hearted and aims to please. She has a huge soft-spot for children and pups and loves to play with them and make them laugh. *She does not appear until Future generation- introduced in Not alone anymore, though she is still technically a first gen pup *When she first meets Rubble, she gets really flustered when she's around him. Sometimes accidentally resorts to the "if a girl picks on you, she likes you" ordeal and tends to accidently push him over and bump him with her paw and hip.... but then feels extremely guilty right after. *She shares Rubble's big appetite- her favorite food being Pizza, Steak, and Hot Dogs *She can't swim, but will go into the pool and the water as long as it's shallow enough for her to stand up. *Kyla loves to play with Julius and Justina though, keeping them company when Mayor Goodway is busy with paperwork. *One day she finds out that Julius and Justina ended up adopting her brother, Rosco, and they visit every day. *She's loves to help bake and is like a little secretary for Mayor Goodway- more like an assistant than a pet, but Mayor Goodway loves her to death~ *She's probably my only PAW Patrol pup that has a large litter, the next OC of mine to have a large litter would be my Bolt OC, Thunder, who had 7 pups. *She has a close bond with Rusty, treating him like a younger brother or nephew, since he calls her "Auntie Kyla". *She's very happy around children and puppies, having a very maternal instinct *Adelmo is her trainee and though she can be strict while training with him- she actually adores the pup and sometimes will treat him out to Mr. Porter's or Ice cream if she feels she's been too harsh during practice rounds *in The Crack Ships Series she's married to Kristopher. She wears a tiny golden bone pin with a "K" inscribed in the middle. *two of her other older brothers are named Cyrus and Hagrid *As a Grandmother, her love for baking and cooking grows even more and she loves to feed her grandpups and new children-in-law, often urging them to bring leftovers home as well. Stories by me: Present (Second) Gen: *Not alone anymore *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Family Vacation Future (Third) Gen: ''' Stories by me in Crackship/Non-Canon to storyline: *Soft hearts and lots of love Song Articles: *No Matter Where you Are Stories by others: *Diary of an American pup *Pups and the flu *Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante *Little Pups under the Big Top Collaborations with others: '''Present Day: *Like Champ Like Son *Pups and the Mudslide Future Gen: *Pups cry Wolf mate_for_rubble__by_kylapon-d7urxz4.jpg|original drawing made by my friend Kylapon on Deviantart size doesn't matter.png|KylaXRubble <3 Collaboration with Wittlefuzzypuppehs- she did the lineart and i did the coloring i can feel them.png|"I can feel them!" Rubble feeling his babies kicking for the first time~ Kylachibi.jpg|cheebs Kyla drawn by confetii~ All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Category:Grown up animals Category:Rubble's Family Category:Civilian character Category:Security Dog Category:Mayor Goodway's Dog Category:Rottweilers Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Present gen